Jinora fights with a Vine
by ipwlocks
Summary: Jinora tried to fight with a vine, amateur mistake, now we have all seen enough hentai to know where this is going...


Jinora was quickly drug away in her vine cocoon after calling for help, but Mako and Korra were a good half an hour away from where they new the young, nubile airbender to be. The vines finally stopped pulling Jinora down the rough street when it came to a building, a green glow emanating from inside.

The tight constriction of the vines loosened up and allowed the young teen to fall to the ground, she got only a moment of respite before the vines were upon her again, only a few at first, poking and prodding at her arms, back, tummy, legs. Then they got aggressive, trying to slither and slide their way under her clothing, they quickly succeeded, as spirit vines have a natural ectoplasmic lubricant.

They writhed under her tight air-bending suit, exploring her warm flesh, quickly finding the extra layer of defense that were her pair of undergarmets. Naturally the vines wanted to breach the defenses and get at whatever it was they were protecting, they quickly slipped under her bra and panties, finding her pert sensitive nipples. They were extra responsive as she is a growing girl, the slighting slithering flick elicited an unwanted moan. The vines took notice of her response, and more joined in to play with the little human, to make her wiggle and twist and gasp and quake at their touch.

The vines that had explored her panties wrapped itself around her thigh, slightly oscillating, warming up the virgin teen to the idea of sex. Jinora's cute, uncorrupted cunny began to come to life, her juices starting to flow at the stimulation. Jinora cringed a bit at the feeling of warmth rushing between her legs, disappointed at herself for actually enjoying this in some way. Other vines once again got the memo on another of her erogenous zones as two more vines closed in on her crotch, quickly slipping under both layers of clothing to explore her nether regions.

One of the invading vines explored her other leg, winding its way around the thigh just as the other did, and the third lay right down the middle, its soft swamp-like texture resting on the underage girl's lower set of lips, it was cool on her skin, especially on the burning hot opening that was her virgin pussy. The tip of the vine that lay against it started to explore, its tip flicking down, very minutely inserting itself inside Jinora, but this was just a tease for the horny girl, she wanted NEEDED more. She almost unconsciously began to sway and rock her hips, trying to force the friction that she so desperately wanted on an animalistic level.

The vine happily obliged and firmly stiffened itself to let the girl masturbate herself against it, with the two vine around her legs held firm and even helped lift her off the ground a little bit during the forward thrust. Jinora nipples quickly began firm and hard as the blood rushed through her body, the adrenaline starting to kick in. the couple of vines that were still on her tits hastily wrapped around the buds and began lightly tugging, much to the teen's pleasure.

The vine between Jinora's legs, not slick with her juice lined itself up and sunk its way into Jinora's sweet young cunt, punching through her hymen. A shocked face, feeling both pleasure and pain was painted on Jinora's face as the vine dived in as deep as it could before its own girth stopped it. Once firmly planted inside the girl's tight teen pussy it began to wiggle around, exploring the tight hot crevice. The detailed, texture sides of the vine rubbing against her wet squishy walls quickly drove the inexperienced girl to orgasmic bliss, with the help of the tow vines tugging at her nipples in a rhythmic fashion, or course.

Jinora came with never before felt pleasure, her legs shaking, every muscle from her stomach down convulsing in orgasm, her juice quickly formed puddles around the tentacle that was stuffing her vagina, before they became too big and ran down the vine and onto the fabric of her wing suit. The vine stopped moving as the girl bucked and squirmed in uncontrollable spasm, merely holding still and riding it out with her. It didn't begin to pull out of her until after she had settled down, the vines holding onto her nipples released her and slid back out from under her clothing. The vines holding her legs had fled as soon as he started to buck so viciously. But when the vine lodged inside of her made a move to pull itself free from her incredibly tight embrace she moaned and squirmed as pleasure coursed through her sensitive and spent body.

The vine pulled itself free, leaving Jinora laying on the ground, panting, looking into nothingness, her eyes glassed over and her mouth wide open, her tongue lolling out of it like a dog in the summer. And, of course with a massive wet stain in the crotch of both her panties and the wing suit.


End file.
